theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
How to ask a question # To review questions from other visitors or post your own go to AllExperts.com. # To ask a question in person of Nancy in a chat room, learn about Paltalk. # To request a media interview or sponsor a seminar Email: EarthSister@msn.com. Frequently Asked Questions These are some of the questions most commonly asked of Jack and Nancy about their work with alien life and their teachings about The Project At Earth: Why do the Aliens come here? Alien races have been visiting this planet since before humans were here. Every advanced intelligent race visits their neighboring worlds for various reasons, but ultimately to ensure Universal peace. Now that the human race is nearing advanced capability, the immediate efforts of our visiting races are to indoctrinate true knowledge of Universal ways into human awareness. When did you each start having experiences with Aliens? Our physical roles began on May 12, 1990, but we have always been alien experiencers. Why did the Aliens choose you to contact? We were not chosen. We have chosen to work for The Project's efforts originally in higher states of consciousness and now also physically. The alien beings we work with are assisting us as much as possible within their behavioral guidelines of direct purpose. What is your role in your work with alien life? We are teachers. We learn about the aliens from our personal ongoing experience with the beings of many races. We work between our worlds and represent The Project here. Our main objective is that of The Project, which is to bring true awareness of alien life to humans. Are your children also having experiences with Alien life? Yes. They each have ongoing experiences of which they remember only a select amount, which is common for almost every experiencer. Many experiencers are either unaware or don't know what kind of experiences they are having. Do you know of any others who are having the same kind of experiences that you are? We have met just a few other humans who have alien contact similar to ours. Many humans have alien experiences, but few nearly to the degree, understanding and volume that we do. Of the many, most feel tormented and have a detrimental impression of alien life until they can gain clearer knowledge. Our main role in The Project is to help them find that knowledge. It is important to point out that The Project's efforts are for our entire world and are pertinent to all humans. What counsel can you offer tormented experiencers? We explain that they have always had these experiences and what is now occurring is their physical awareness of them, designed for a purpose directly related to their own encounters. We define the spiritual relationship between humans and the other life they encounter. We recommend they do not read too much about the unknowns, but record and learn truly from their own life experiences. Will you have your information published? Yes. We have written detailed daily accounts of each of our encounters beginning on the first day, and will make our journals available to the public. The first book is "The Project At Earth" is now being published and has been available since September 2006. It is 350 pages of events in twenty chapters and includes drawings of fifteen of the different alien beings. We have begun the preparation of the second and third books. [[Project At Earth Book 1 Chapter 1|Read Chapter One of The Project At Earth - Book One.]] Do people believe you when you tell them you see and talk to beings from other worlds? Generally, yes, if they are interested and if they listen at all, because then they begin to understand it, and then it makes sense. Intelligent people do not normally accept or believe in something they don't understand. Our real concern right now is for what most humans still assume about our visiting life, which is caused by the common nature of the humans, not of the aliens. Conclusion Thank you all for your attention. We hope this presentation of our knowledge will prove to be an enlightening experience that each of you can continue to learn from throughout life. Category:Message Category:The Project Category:All